His Princess Her Count
by Mystery-Magician
Summary: Based on story: The Princess and The Count by Jamrulz. Adding the story with spice of betray, romance, adventure, comfort, mystery, etc
1. Timpani's True Feelings

I do not belong to Nintendo

The original story belongs to user Jamrulz

**1 **_**year later after the Destruction of all Worlds…**_

**Overture **

(Lady Timpani P.O.V)

_I had that dream again. My dear friend Mario rescued me from the clutches of geeky Francis in his Fort. I can't stop thinking of Mario. His moustache, brown hair including his beautiful eyes. _

_Handsome? Brave? HELLO … WAKES UP TIPPI! Mario is your friend. You have a lover, his name is Lord Blumiere._

_For a reason my love to Blumiere is not the same when we were young. I'm not telling that Blumiere is bad person. He very caring and lovely gentleman. Every day he says me ''I love you'' and brings me beautiful flowers. He is the loveliest husband in the world. Maybe he only did a __**little**__ mistake when I'm gone, but he is not the evil Count Bleck. It's TRUE, even his appearance changed. When Blumiere and I save the worlds for destruction we found a new world…a paradise; we decided to call: Overture. Also Blumiere and I return to our original form. I'm back as human again and Blumiere … also is like human only have dark blue hair and strange marks in his arms and legs. Yes, he has arms, legs, etc. Our species are not so different in outside. The Tribe of Darkness people born with dark powers …. That is other story that I going tell later. The important situation is: I think I am falling love with Mario. And I love Blumiere as like dear friend or brother._

Waking up with the reality. I'm in the garden picking up the vegetables for a stew for dinner of tonight. While Blumiere picking up logs for fire. I look the tomatoes I found a big juicy tomato, is so red like clothes of Mario. Every time that I look something red remembers me Mario. Also I remembers Princess Peach, Luigi, etc. but mostly me thinking of handsome and brave Mario…_A-HHH TIPPI, YOU ARE DOING AGAIN!_

''Timpani, my dear. Are you right?'' said Blumiere.

''Yes, Blumiere. I'm alright.'' I said with smile.

''Are you are sure. You're getting sick or something like that?'' said Blumiere with worried.

''No, everything is fine.'' I said kissing his right cheek.

''Alright, Timpani. If you need something just call me, okay?'' said Blumiere kissing my forehead.

''Okay'' I said.

Blumiere is very good person. So sweet and caring husband. Why my feelings for Mario is so strong than Blumiere. What will happen if Blumiere knows the truth. Will be become Count Bleck again? Will try destroying all the worlds _again._ Will destroy Mario once again? Only because I don't love him anymore. I hate see him so sad, so heartbroken. It's supposed that our love will live forever. I don't know what to do? I want to see Mario. Of course, I want to see Luigi and Princess Peach.

Once I finish picking up the vegetables and Blumiere with the logs where going to our home. Our home isn't a palace. Is simple house of two stories. Is little but very nice. Enough for a little family. Later my husband and I finished dinner and washing dishes. Blumiere and I went to our room for rest and sleep. Our room is very large and elegant. With large red curtains, the walls cover colour white-cream with, nightstand, closet, etc. In the middle of the bedroom, sat a king-size bed, big enough for two people to sleep in cover with white blanket.

We are ready to go to bed. Covering with white blanket. I turn off the candles in the nightstand. I close my eyes waiting for another day in Overture. But Blumiere wakes me shaking my shoulders.

''Timpani, are you wake?'' he asked.

''Yes Blumiere, I am wake'' I said.

''I sorry, my dear. But I noticed something different in you lately. It's something that bothers you, Timpani. It's something wrong.'' Blumiere said touching my cheek with his hands.

''B-Blumiere, I want to tell you something.'' I said with fear.

''Tell me, my dear Timpani.'' said Blumiere.

I truly I want to tell Blumiere about my new feelings with Mario. I look his golden and deeply eyes. His eyes are tell me ''_I'm very worry, my love. I want you to be happy with me. I really love you with all my heart.''_ I don't want break his heart. I wish that you can find a better lover, a kind and sweet lady or noble princess maybe? I'm very sure you will find it. You're the perfect fiancé for her. She will be the luckiest lady in the entire world. Oh Blumiere, I do not deserve to be your wife. Its breaks my heart.

''Seriously, Timpani. Tell me, please.'' said Blumiere impatient for my answer.

''I ….I''

''Yes, Timpani. Continue ''

''I miss Mario… and Luigi, Princess Peach. You know the heroes of the prophecy. I really miss my friends. I wish we could visit them. But I don't know where they live. Its truth'' I said. My fear and weakness take over my mind.

Blumiere smile me. He brushes my straight brown hair.

''Oh Timpani, Why didn't tell me before. I know where they live. They live a kingdom called: Mushroom Kingdom. Will be a pleasure to take you there. Also be fine a change in routine.'' Blumiere said with a smile.

''I'm so sorry, Blumiere. I should tell you before.'' I said.

''That is okay, Timpani. I know that you miss your friends. Besides, the last time that I saw Mario & his friends. I was a villain named Count Bleck, who wants destroy all the worlds. I want to make a good impression.'' said Blumiere.

''I'm very sure that you will make a good impression for Mario & his friends. My friends are you friends, after all.'' I said.

'' Of course, my dear Timpani. But in the next time it's something that bothers you. Just tell me. I will make your problems disappears. Is my promise.'' Blumiere said.

''Okay Blumiere. I think is time to go to sleep.'' I said.

''Alright, my dear. Tomorrow you send a letter to Ms. Princess Peach. And I will pack our things.'' He said.

''Great, Goodnight Blumiere'' I said

''Goodnight, my Timpani. I love you.'' Blumiere said.

''I love you, too'' I said.

When we close our eyes. My eyes don't want to close. I can't sleep. I try and try. But I can't. How I can sleep if I have many things on my head. What happen if Mario already has a girlfriend? If his girlfriend is Princess Peach. She says me that Mario is like her knight in shining armor. Mario risks his life for save her of the villains. If he will look me as simple friend.

What about Blumiere: Will forgive me or will hate me forever. I will mark as traitor of our love. I'm trapped in triangle of my two loves: Mario & Blumiere. I have to choose who wins, who lose. My eyes are filling with my tears of confusion and fear. My heart is beating faster every time I think of Mario. Seriously I don't know what to do. I hope that everything is okay when we arrive Mushroom Kingdom in few days.

Hello everyone, it's Mystery- Magician

I made a **new **story using the original story belongs to user Jamrulz called: The Princess & The Count. Of course I use his permission. Its same plot only with more emotion, romance, and action.

**Note: ** I still work the next chapter of my story: Apprentice. I need more time to finish.

I hope that you like my new story.


	2. Letters, Poems & Lies

I do not belong to Nintendo

The original story belongs to user Jamrulz

* * *

**Overture **

(Lord Blumiere P.O.V)

_My dear and sweet Timpani finally come back to me. Already pass 1 year beside the Destruction of all Worlds. Our true and powerful love save all the worlds and create a new wonderful world we decided to call: Overture. But lately, I found something different in Timpani. Not about her appearance or something like that. I'm glad that Timpani and I take our original shapes._

_I saw her picking tomatoes in our garden, I saw her looking the sky and she is not very happy. My sweet Timpani, why are you sad. I wish that I can help you. Anything asks me and tells me why my beautiful wife is not __**herself **__lately. In the night I talk with her and she says that she misses her friends: Mario, Luigi & Princess Peach. And she wishes to see them again._

_Of course as I, Lord Blumiere as her husband will come true her wish. I know where they live: In Kingdom of Mushroom. Sadly I found that kingdom when I was Count Bleck, destroyer of worlds. Now I'm Lord Blumiere again. My intentions ready changed. I hope my Timpani will be very happy when she sees her friends in Kingdom of Mushroom. Could come back her beautiful smile on her._

Losing in my mind in my thoughts, I remembered that while I was packing our things while my beloved Timpani write a letter to her friends in Mushroom Kingdom. I'm honestly very nervous because before Timpani's friends were my enemies. I don't know how her friends will react when they see me again.

_''I'm very sure that you will make a good impression for Mario & his friends. My friends are you friends, after all.'' Timpani said._

Oh-h those words of confidence and sweetness in her soft and pure voice. I believe her. Oh Timpani makes my heart filled with enjoy and happiness.

So many thoughts in my head forget that I was packing our things for the trip while my beloved wife is writing the letter on our visited the kingdom of mushroom. Once that we completes the journey. My Timpani will be happy again and everything will be back to normal in our place in our own dimension. Seriously I can't wait to see her smile on her face again.

Everything will be **perfect**…

* * *

(Lady Timpani P.O.V)

Good Afternoon Princess Peach…. No too formal.

Hi Peach …. No too informal….. Argghh

I make another ball of paper. Soon all the floor its cover with papers and balls of papers. Why it's difficult to me write a letter for friends. One of my friends is Mario…. Oh _Mario_. My cheeks turn red like an apple. Again. Calm down Timpani. You can do it. Just lets my feelings flows like a river.

Well here goes…

_Even with the love of my life is on my side_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I don't know if I fell love of your appearance or your courage_

_My mind says no_

_But my heart says YES _

_My heart beats fast for you_

_You appear in my dreams and fantasies_

_Mario is one music to my ears_

_I love you Mario_

_I love you …. _

Suddenly I draw butterflies and hearts over the letter. Including a small drawing of me and Mario kissing…..

Timpani, you dumb. You write a secret love poem not a friendly letter. And the worst Blumiere can come anytime. I have to hide it under the desk. If Blumiere find it. He discovers my lyrics. Oh No! He almost destroys the universe for me. I don't know what to do?

*someone is knocking the door*

''Timpani. It's me. May I come in? ''

_Blumiere…._

''Give me a second'' I said.

Oh Grambi. I am so dead. Think Timpani think. I look a bottle of black ink in the desk. So I pour ink in my poem. I got some ink in my hands and my favorite yellow dress. The study room is totally a mess. And all is my fault. When Blumiere open the door. He is in shock. He brought me tea but fell down destroying the tea cup. I'm so embarrass. Now I have to think of good excuse.

''Timpani, what going on? '' said Blumiere

''Well I was trying to write a letter for Princess Peach. B-But I- I accidently pour the ink. The letter is ruin. The study room is a mess. Everything is my fault' I said sadly. I almost cry. Blumiere don't like when I am sad.

''Oh Timpani. It's was accident. Don't be shame yourself. I'm not mad at you'' said Blumiere. He hugs me softly. Its makes feel better. But I feel more guilty in my mind and heart. I lied Blumiere again. I hate lying to my dears friends, family especially Blumiere.

''I wanted you know our things are ready for trip. And the trip will begin in few days'' said Blumiere happily

''Ohhh That is great, Blumiere. I will clean the study room right now'' I said exiting the room. Searching the mop

''I will help you, Timpani'' said Blumiere

''NOOOOO'' I scream

Blumiere stopped…

''I mean No. I made the mess. I will clean. Don't worry. I'm fine Blumiere'' I said forcing a smile.

''A-Alright, dear. If you need something. Just tell me. I can help you writing a letter for Princess Peach. Will be a pleasure to help you'' said Blumiere.

''That's Wonderful, Blumiere. I'm glad that you stay with me'' I said

''My dear Timpani. You save me for chaos and destruction. I can't live without you. You are my sun, moon, and sky, everything to me. I'm glad to be your husband.'' said Blumiere touching softly my cheek.

''Oh Blumiere…. I _**love **_you so much ''

''I love you too, Timpani ''

After this ''disaster'' moment in the study room. Blumiere is in kitchen prepared the dinner while I cleaning the study room... I said Blumiere that I need help the letter. And he happily accepted. I am cleaning and thinking at the same time. I don't know if universe wants I want to be with Mario not Blumiere. Why suddenly I feel more love in Mario than Blumiere. It does make feel like horrible person. First I lie Blumiere. Next I scream him. Now I am cheating him. Why the love is so complicate. Is very easy saying: Only listen in your heart or the heart always choose your way. Too many thought in mind that I hear Blumiere calling me: Dinner is ready. I don't want to do when we go to Kingdom of Mushroom. But I don't want break his poor heart.

Only I hope that…

Everything will be **fine** …

* * *

(Lord Blumiere P.O.V)

After this ''disaster'' moment in the study room. I'm in kitchen prepared the dinner while my Timpani cleaning the study room... I told Timpani if she need help the letter. And she accepted her help. I am cooking and thinking at the same time. I found Timpani very strange today. I found her nervous, irritated, and sadly at the same. I don't know what to do with her. If Timpani is sad or hurt about something or someone. I feel very worry about her. She is hiding a secret from something or _someone._ Stop thinking like that, Blumiere. You're talking about Timpani. Thanks of her, now you are living a nice little house with the person that I love in this splendid own dimension. Thanks of her, my broken heart are healing. You have many reasons to live in peace.

While I think of myself I forgot about the dinner. Maybe making her favorite dinner can give her a smile again. Later after dinner I help Timpani writing a letter for Princess Peach: something simple but elegant. Also explaining about our disappear. After finish the letter. Timpani and I sleep in our soft bed. Saying goodnight and I love you for both. Leaving me a smile on my face to have a wonderful and affectionate wife as my dear Timpani

* * *

Hi everyone. It's Mystery Magician

I want to say that

I wanna give a BIG APOLOGY FOR Jamrulz. I made a BIG mistake. And well I'm so sorry

Remember that Jamrulz belongs The Princess and The Count

Please Review


End file.
